


White Queen of Rohan

by wrongaboutme



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Faramir, Alpha Legolas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Éowyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongaboutme/pseuds/wrongaboutme
Summary: It was a gift of Valar to have an omega in Middle-Earth, for they were rarer than the most precious gem. An omega ruler, clever and brilliant, meant a reign of peace and fruitful lands. Rohan, the land of horses, had been blessed by the Valar.





	White Queen of Rohan

Growing up among men of Alphas, Éowyn was raised to be queen.

Before she fully grew into a woman, already she rode to battles with her brother and cousin and helped the King on matter of state. She was loved and trusted by her people due to her abilities and her status as an omega - it was a gift of Valar to have an omega in Middle-Earth, for they were rarer than the most precious gem. An omega ruler, clever and brilliant, meant a reign of peace and fruitful lands. Rohan, the land of horses, had been blessed by the Valar.

The Rohirrim thanked Théoden King for his years of work, and rejoiced at the coronation of Éowyn Queen. She wore no luxurious clothes for she loved not silk or jewelry. At the dais she dressed in white, pale and yet strong and regal, and in a voice of prudence, she vowed her loyalty and offered her service to the welfare of the Rohirrim. History would remember that day forever, as it marked the beginning of a new era of Rohan.

As expected, Éowyn dove into work immediately. With years of assisting Théoden, she had no problem handling the repetitive and boring tasks. She rode every morning and joined sparring practice when she could. Time to time she visited settlements in the vast land of Rohan and listened to her people, and promised to make improvements. For five years she never failed her words, thus she was well-loved.

When she was crowned queen, Éowyn was merely eighteen. Now, she was a woman of twenty-three years and her first heat was coming.

Omegas usually had their first heat at twenty years old, the latest in record would be twenty-five. The heat would happen every two to five years. For Éowyn, the signs started in the summer. The scents of alphas became more distracting to her daily work for she could smell the musk of every flavor from the men. It made her belly heavy. Éomer came from Aldburg as soon as he received the message, and after hugging her he told her she scented different from before; it was sweet like honey. She spoke to him about her worry, and he guarded her back ever since, for her scent was seductive and he could see in the eyes of alphas: they wanted to claim her and mark her as their own. He would not allow that under his watch.

Summer passed into autumn. Éowyn consulted the healer - there had been a subtle pain in her belly, and at nights she would often wake in sweats, even after she had closed all the shutters and extinguished the fire.

"Your heat arrives in weeks, my queen." The old woman said.

Éowyn gulped. She only knew it from books and there wasn't another omega she could confer with. "Then what shall I do? I have no intention to marry."

The healer looked for a book from her shelves and handed it to her.

Éowyn's hands were shaking when she wrote the letters. They were invitations to Rohan's neighboring countries, specifically to the alphas in their royal houses. The book she took as reference detailed how the omega kings and queens in history handled their heats: they invited alphas from different countries to mate, and by doing so consolidating their relations. Each country would send an alpha to Rohan before her heat began. She had no need to choose because it was encouraged to share her heat with more than one. _Let their seeds fight in her womb and the strongest will live_.

Théodred and Éomer had doubts about this, but she thought it wise to follow traditions. She had sought advice from Théoden and he only told her to follow her guts. Her body was telling her to it was an excellent idea.

The dispatched riders returned with messages from Gondor and Mirkwood after two weeks. Her councilors were curious about the candidates, but Éowyn chose to read alone because she could not predict her own reactions. Therefore, once she was away from the prying kin in her private chambers, she opened the scrolls.

Lord Faramir and Prince Legolas.

Faramir often visited Rohan before he was given Ithilien. He was a ranger and they were acquaintance then. When she was crowned queen, he had sent gifts and they had exchanged correspondences on matters between two countries, and that was all. Still she remembered his gentle voice as he recited poetry to her when she was young.

Legolas, on the other hand, she knew naught. Elvenking Thranduil had helpfully provided a portrait of him. It was more of a sketch, and it illustrated the light in his eyes and his soft features. He was drawing a bow and she could see the hidden power of his lithe body. Blushing, she quickly locked it in her drawer.

The alphas would arrive in a month, two weeks before her heat began. In the meantime she buried herself in work to ignore the ache that came from the deepest part of her body. It was difficult to sleep, as she twisted and turned in her bed, within her a fire burning. Often she woke with her womanhood wet in the morning, caused by lustful dreams. Their queen distracted by the torturous heat, the councilors sympathized and only reported important matters to her.

Éomer could tell she was close. No matter how hard she tried to hide her scent by bathing in herb water, she continued to emit a cloying smell that could make alphas went into heat if they dared to lose their self-control. Therefore, he remained by her side and even moved his chamber opposite hers. At her rolling eyes, he simply kept his guard up.

The councilors had been busy preparing. Since they had not served an omega ruler before, they strictly followed the book. First, Éowyn must choose a nest, and naturally she opted her private chambers for she felt safest there. The guests would be accommodated next to her so that the entire quarter would not be disturbed by unwanted individuals. Éomer would move out by then; he did not wish to listen to their intense mating.

Second, a feast was arranged a week before her heat during which the alphas could be properly introduced. As there would be dancing and drinking in Rohirrim custom, it was a perfect opportunity for them to socialize in a comfortable atmosphere.

Third, they assigned servants and maids on rotation outside their chambers to ensure their needs were satisfied. The book said it would enhance the chances of pregnancy when they could focus entirely on mating and nothing else.

The heat would last for a week or more. After that, there would not be any ceremony. The alphas would leave immediately after it ended. The children they had no responsibility to, and no rewards were given. "Like a seed dispenser," Éomer snorted as the siblings listened to the councilors' report on their progress. Éowyn thanked them for their hard work.

"We are not bonded by marriage." She said once the Hall was empty of people.

"What shall you say when the children ask who their father is?"

"I will tell the truth. It is up to them if they want to contact their father." Éowyn took her brother's large hands.

"I respect your choice, my queen." Éomer sighed. His sister was too stubborn to be persuaded.

When Faramir and Legolas arrived, they were settled in an inn before actually moving into Meduseld on the night of feast. However, under the instruction of the councilors, they had given Éowyn their courting gifts - a piece of clothing thick of their scents. She had them sent to her chambers.

After the giggling maids were dismissed, Éowyn allowed herself some indulgence. On her bed two grey shirts spread. They were pleasant to her and strangely mixed well together. She picked one up, and buried her nose in it and inhaled deeply. Fresh grass amid a thick forest with a hint of woods and leathers.

_It must be Legolas's_, she thought with a blush, and took another breath before dropping it. Unlike Rohirrim alphas, his scent was not aggressive but calming like a breeze brushing her face. Relaxed, she collapsed onto her bed and picked up Faramir's shirt.

She covered her nose with it. Soil after rain, there was an odd mix of fire in it. She recalled the face of the ranger and thought it matched him perfectly, for he was gentle and yet passionate, a respectable captain and leader and had made Ithilien a dwelling place of Men and Elves.

They were both older than she, Legolas a thousand years and Faramir at least twelve. Their experienced hands would lead her through her first heat, she thought shyly as she carefully folded the shirts and kept them in her wooden chest along with other treasures.

The feast was tonight. The councilors had cleared her day and let her prepare. She took a bath and washed her hair, the maids combed them and let them loose on her shoulders. She chose the white silk dress weaved with sequins, inherited from her mother. Wore no other adornment, she got to the door when Éomer came to get her.

He was surprised to see her in the dress. "Isn't this our mother's wedding dress?"

"It is." Éowyn said as they walked to the hall.

"I thought this is not a marriage," Éomer commented, dressed formally in his best.

"This might be the only chance I am wearing it."

"Hush, sister!"

The hall was packed with people, tables of food and tanks of ale were set and some already had their fills. When Éowyn entered, her brain instantly searched for the two familiar scents. They were distinctive among the Rohirrim and her eyes fell onto the two alphas on the front row. Faramir, with his stubble and simple attire, dressed like a ranger than a lord. He had on a pale green shirt and jerkins paired with brown breeches and boots. The sword on his belt was the only identification of his status. Legolas appeared more formal in a silver tunic with silk floral patterns, a leaf shape fastener clamped his collar. The golden hair was straight and moved like waterfall, tiny braids tucked behind his pointy ears. Like her subjects, they bowed to her when she stood upon the dais.

Éomer handed her a cup of ale. She addressed them in a loud voice. "This feast is to welcome our guest from Gondor and Mirkwood." She raised her cup to them and locked eyes with each respectively. "To Lord Faramir and Prince Legolas!"

"Hail!" The Rohirrim raised their cups and emptied them. Éowyn announced. "Let the feast begin!"

She went straight to the alphas. For a week she had been tortured by their scents and she could finally meet them. _Stay calm_, she said to her exciting heart and greeted them.

"Éowyn Queen," The two alphas greeted her politely.

She nodded at them and suddenly remembered that the book did not say what to do or say at their first encounter. The councilors only told her they were to meet during the feast with no further instruction. Stuttering, her cheeks turned crimson. "I hope you enjoy Edoras."

"Years I have not been here and everything has changed for the better." Faramir said.

"This is my first time on this soil. Perhaps my queen could tour Edoras for me?" Legolas suggested. Éowyn's schedule had been cleared for the whole following weeks, obviously to allow her time to spend with the alphas.

"Tomorrow." She said, and Legolas's grin brightened.

"If you shall have the queen's first date, leave the first dance to me. May I?" Faramir held out his arm and Éowyn took it. The elf nodded with a hint of amusement.

They joined the merry crowd and under his lead, Éowyn glided around him and they drew many envious eyes. It was not a slow dance but it involved light touches here and there, and wherever his hands went, she felt a burning on her skin. His scent was the only thing she could smell and it rather matched her mood, for she felt elated. Alpha only entered their heat when the omega did. Faramir must have received the signal and he pulled her close to him.

A pair of strong arms were around her waist. She could feel his breaths on her face. Her hands settled on his broad shoulders and felt the muscles underneath. Other than her family, she had never been this close to another man, another alpha.

"Why do you come?" She asked.

"You wish for someone else from Gondor?"

"It is simply unbelievable that you are not yet betrothed." Éowyn whispered, their dance slowed. "The King has not arranged meetings for you and any lady?"

She could tell he was amused by her question. "Indeed, my King and my father have been trying to have a lady to rule with me, and they wish me to produce an heir. Yet I have no intention to settle down, for I still love being a ranger. Noble ladies of Gondor do not like their husband wandering in the wild."

"Boromir, Captain-General and your brother, is married. He leaves for patrols for months and has wife and children to return home to."

"I haven't met the right person." Faramir smiled with a hint of sadness.

Éowyn stopped there, thinking he looked rather somber at the topic. They danced for a while and went for food. Faramir found Legolas and let her sat between them. Éowyn had attended many dinners with noble guests, none had made her nervous as this. They were easygoing and went with whatever she talked about, and the idea of sharing bed with them aroused her. She felt hot and pulse quickened, and she downed cup after cup. The alphas were concerned.

"You feel hot, my queen." Faramir gently touched her forehead, and her head was dizzy. Strength left her and she leaned on Legolas's shoulder. His scent was refreshing and comforting.

"My sister must retire," she heard Éomer's voice and she was lifted up from her seat. The two alphas did not protest, but certainly they had plans to win over the omega queen.

The next morning Éowyn gave Legolas a tour of Edoras as she had promised. She put on her riding attire and they met in the stables. Legolas looked more relaxed in the light travelling clothes. Swiftly they exited the front gate and into the endless plain.

For days she had been busy with work that she had no time for riding. Her horse raced along the river Snowbourn in excitement. Éowyn laughed at the running horse and enjoyed the sun on her face, while Legolas shook his head in adoration and chased after her. It soon turned into a race. As a daughter of horse lords, she won but not without a struggle, for the elf was skillful in riding too.

"I am defeated, my queen." The elf smiled as he said.

Éowyn grinned with pride. "Now I know of something I am better than an elf."

The horses roamed as they sat by the river. Legolas had come prepared with blankets and some food. As he worked through the bag, she found he had a young face despite his age. He was very handsome up close.

"Is there something on my face?" The elf teased.

Blushed as she was caught staring, she went with the flow. "Your father has sent a portrait of you. It does not do you justice."

"I hope I am not a disappointment."

"Never!" Éowyn exclaimed, reacted rather strongly, but Legolas only smiled at her compliment.

He handed her a beard with honey on top. She accepted it and thought him daring when his fingers lingered on hers as they touched. Humming in pleasure as the taste of honey spread on her buds, she was highly aware of him getting closer.

"Can you understand now, when they say you smell as good as honey?" He was whispering and it sent chills to her body. She trembled when he caressed her jaw and neck. "I wonder if your lips taste the same." He slowly moved in, and she did not back away, so he licked her honey-coated lips.

Éowyn saw the mischief in his sparkling blue eyes when he said, "You taste as sweet as you smell."

"What about you?"

The elf grinned; she closed her eyes as their lips connected. It was unworldly as a tingling sensation running from her spine. When he opened his mouth for her, she boldly threw the bread away and cupped his face. Legolas let her take lead. Her hungry lips savaged him. He did not taste the same of his scent; he had a savor of fruit wine. _A very fine brew. _The fire inside her was kindled and his scent grew stronger, and provided her comfort. Tightly she held his shoulders as his hands wandered around her body. When he touched her hip, she jumped back to reality, regardless of the yearning between her legs.

"I apologize," Éowyn withdrew and controlled her brain not to think about the strong alpha beside her. "This is inappropriate."

"I do not accept your apology for you have done no wrong." Legolas relaxed and laid back on the blankets. His long legs extended further out on the grass.

The rest of the week she spent more time with Faramir and Legolas. With the Lord of Ithilien she spoke politics and sparred with a sword, with the Prince of Mirkwood she learnt more about Elves and archery. Her body was honest. Their scents informed her they were alphas of power and quality, and with the heat creeping close, she could barely keep her head sane when she was near them. Therefore, the night before her heat, she locked herself in her chambers.

Worried, Éomer had summoned a healer to check on her.

"Your heat arrives tomorrow, my queen. You shall let them in your chambers tonight."

She downed another cup of water, her shift was soaked in sweats and they were dripping down her neck. "What will happen to me?" As a queen, she had been taught to act rational and responsible. With the coming heat she couldn't think coherently, and she was afraid to lose control.

The healer said. "They will take care of you. Do you have any doubt about them?"

Éowyn wiped herself with a cloth. For the last week they had displayed nothing but respect and honor. If Gondor and Mirkwood had chosen them, it meant they were regarded highly by their councilors and people. "No," she said. She was certain of their characters.

The healer nodded at her confirmation, and she left to deliver the message that their queen was ready. The maids came to get her a bath and she was changed into a fresh chemise. Although she was hot, the fireplace remained lit for the late autumn weather.

She almost jumped when there was a knock on her door. She could already smell them. _Calm down_, she thought, and went for the door. Faramir and Legolas stood with warm smiles, though their eyes were dark in suppressed desire. Gulped, she let them in without a word.

Faramir took her hand and led her to bed as Legolas closed the door behind them. "Come," The raven-haired ranger said, "Let's rest before we cannot."

On the bed, Éowyn was sandwiched by them. Faramir was facing her with Legolas on her back. Her nose and brain were overwhelmed by their closeness and potent scents; she once thought alphas would be fighting each other for her, but strangely they did not do so. "Do you not mind the other alphas?" She asked curiously.

"We do," Legolas said, hands settled on her hip. "But Faramir and I were friends for a long time, and more is merrier."

Faramir distracted her by kissing her. Unlike the elf, he was gentle. He took his time to explore her mouth and hands went to her soft breasts and he moaned delightfully when Éowyn trembled. Another pair of hands, urgent in movement, lifted her chemise. Legolas chuckled when he found she did not wear undergarments, and ventured further.

Being between two alphas, Éowyn felt like she was on fire. A hardness prodded her back. She responded to Faramir's slow kisses as she moved her hip against Legolas. Her hand could feel the Faramir's erection through the breeches.

It dazed her to be wanted by them, and the heat within her that had been slumbering for the past week exploded. She let out a few moans as the waves travelled through her body, and Faramir kept kissing her. "Your heat arrives, my queen. And you smell way too good."

"The healer said it should be tomorrow." Éowyn whispered.

"Perhaps we have caused it to happen early." Legolas bit teasingly on her ear.

_It doesn't matter,_ she thought. Craving their contacts, her hands went for Faramir's shirt and tried to pull it off. The ranger grinned and temporarily left her to strip himself naked. When he returned to bed, he tugged Éowyn on top of him so that Legolas could do the same. Her breath hitched when she hovered above his cock. It was hard and hot; a contrast to her wet, soft vulva. She rubbed on him to ease the itches down there. Legolas enveloped her from behind and reached for Faramir's erection. As she was teasing herself on him and the elf was jerking his cock head, Faramir played with Éowyn's nipples over the river of blond hair.

She leaned back against Legolas, thus exposing her neck. A move she did without thinking, and she learnt the consequence immediately. The two alphas howled in lust; two mouths found her pale neck. Cried out in surprise, and later in pain when they bit onto her, she realized the small gesture was an implication for allowing them to leave their biting marks on her.

"Do not be afraid," Faramir comforted her as he saw the horror in her eyes. "They are temporary and will fade once the heat is over."

Legolas licked the small wounds of the biting marks. "Your body knows we are not your alphas for life. When you do marry and give yourself to your alpha, it is another matter."

She relaxed at the knowledge; being claimed aroused her but she had no intention to limit herself in bonding with another being. Not now.

Faramir hissed when Legolas teased his cock outside Éowyn's entrance. He pleaded, very much unlike a lord. "Please, my queen. Allow me inside you."

Éowyn nodded and the elf understood. One hand around her waist, the other he lined up his cock, coated in her wetness, to her flowery hole. Tentatively she sat down, feeling stretched. She had imagined many times how it would feel to be penetrated and the actual pleasure blew her mind. With Faramir inside her, she felt completed. An empty that haunted her for years was filled. Once their hips connected, Legolas kissed her to ease her tension. Faramir waited and caressed her thighs until she was used to his impressive length.

"You must move to gain further pleasure." Legolas nipped her neck, sometimes his teeth threatened to bite her again. "Like how you ride a horse."

Quivered under his silvery voice, Éowyn began to ride. It was her second nature. Pleasure started where they joined. It was small at first as she rode slowly, however, with the elf's encourage words, she rocked harder and faster, and the pressure in her belly built. Faramir took her hands and she gasped due to the intensified bliss when he thrust into her in matched rhythm. Legolas praised her, "You are doing so well, my queen." And his hands roamed about her pale and sweaty body, eventually went to her sensitive pearl. She couldn't think at all with the skillful hands fondling her clit while she was being filled and emptied again and again.

She couldn't speak but yield to her omega natures. To be mated, claimed, and dominated. Indeed she was a queen and she was good at it, yet sometimes she wished to be told what to do, for omegas were born with desire to seek protection from their alphas. With Faramir and Legolas, she did not need to think. They were not her enemies.

So she let herself go.

She followed her instinct to ride the long cock, to let her senses to perceive. Under their ministrations, the accumulated pressure grew stronger and began to spread. She knew what it was then, the climax that every woman spoke of with envy. The alphas were aware of the signs - Éowyn was breathing faster, her thighs were shaking, and when she came, she whined breathlessly. The bliss exploded at the bottom of her spine and from there ran through her entire body. She lost her senses for seconds but returned to reality by Legolas's firm embrace. Faramir moaned when she clenched his cock, feeling a knot was formed to prevent him from withdrawal. Soon with a few difficult thrusts, he too reached his climax.

They stayed like that for some minutes before his knot disappeared. His seeds were secured in her womb. Legolas lifted her off Faramir's soft cock and before she could protest about the loss, she was on four and a wider shaft slammed into her.

"Legolas!" Éowyn cried out in surprise and contentment of being filled again. While Faramir was gentle, she did not expect the elf to be rough and aggressive. Although she was fucked with a stronger force, it was not painful; instead it was another thrilling experience. Every time Legolas sheathed his penis inside her, she was pushed forward. Yet he locked her hip against him, thus she received his willful plowing. Faramir cradled her face and showered her with kisses, "You can stop him if it hurts," but Éowyn shook her head. The elf teasingly thrust harder into her when she wanted to speak, making her words broken. "I am not made of frail materials."

She groaned in the Faramir's mouth when Legolas slowed down. He drew out and teased her hole, and when Éowyn swatted his thigh to urge him to enter, she gasped as his agile tongue invaded her.

He hummed. "I can taste Faramir in you."

Her clit and fold were lapped. Soon she felt another coming. "I am close," she sobbed, and Legolas replaced his tongue with his dripping member. As his cock broke through the entrance, she collapsed on top of Faramir with her ass high, making it easy for the elf to slip in. Moaning at the fullness, for the elf possessed an admirable girth, and she stuttered when he resumed ravishing her. Faramir held her dearly and comforted her. Under his violent strokes, Éowyn yielded. She came again, and the elf was trapped inside her by his knot. Quivering with mind-blowing bliss, she moaned when Legolas ejaculated inside her.

"Oh Valar!" She breathed at the raptures she just experienced, and nested nicely between the two alphas when Legolas flipped them onto the bed, laying on their sides, waiting for the knot to go away.

Their hands were back on her, going to places she did not know it was sensitive for her. She turned her head to kiss Legolas when he at last could slip out from her, and Faramir had gone to fetch them water.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he handed her a cup.

Éowyn sat up swallowed half of the cup. She felt better with the moistened throat. "It was… not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Legolas took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"The women said mating is painful. That most time there are blood, and they gain no pleasure from it." Éowyn knew from books and healers that mating was supposed to be pleasant, yet when she visited villages and settlements, women cried to her woefully about violent treatments from their husbands. After hearing some many stories of such, she grew wary about it. However, the two alphas proved it wrong.

"Their partners are not considerate," Faramir explained as he leaned against the headboard. "Women require more foreplay if they are not in heat."

Legolas stroked her back. "Heats are not regular - stress, wars, health, and many other factors could affect it. If your body deems you unable to handle pregnancy, the heat would not start until it thinks it is safe."

"How do you know so much about this?" Éowyn raised a questioning brow.

"I have lived many years, my queen." The elf said with a smirk. "I might appear young but I am experienced."

"We got lessons from our master healer when we were sent to serve you. You are the first omega we have ever been with." Faramir rolled his eyes at Legolas fondly.

"You are up again." Éowyn noticed with flushed cheeks. The two alphas, after a short break, were hard once more.

"No need to be shy." Legolas pulled her to bed and she was laying on her back. He hovered above her and left his marks all over her collarbones. "We are always ready to serve you when you are in heat. That's the alpha's role."

His wood teased her entrance and Éowyn bit her bottom lip. This time she was more conscious of what they were doing and she felt extremely lucky to be with them. Faramir led one of her hand to his raging erection and coaxed her to stroke him as Legolas slowly entered her. She whimpered at his spectacular size, her legs locking behind his waist, sometimes tugging him closer because he intended to fuck her slowly, taking his sweet time with her.

The two alphas considered her pleasure their priority; their lips explored her pale skin that no man had ever touched before. As Legolas unhurriedly enjoyed himself in her, Faramir kissed her breasts, wet tongue circling her nipples. He did not care about his disheveled hair, messed by her hand. He massaged her belly and joked, "I could feel him here," when Éowyn couldn't say a word, overwhelmed by the felicity that made her see stars.

She had not neglected Faramir and fondled his solid stick. Legolas stuck out his tongue at Faramir and he leaned up to kiss the elf. Éowyn watched the two alphas kissing and thought them rather matching.

Between kisses, Legolas asked her. "Do you wish to learn a way to please a man?"

Éowyn nodded. She was eager to learn whatever means to make them happy, for she had received their love and tenderness. It seemed wrong of her to ignore their needs.

Faramir laughed lightly at Legolas's suggestion, and soft eyes found Éowyn's. He moved to her so that his member was right in front of her face. Cradled her head gently, he said, "You do not have to do it. Not all men or women enjoy doing this."

"I want to," Éowyn panted, and closed her eyes for a moment when Legolas pushed himself entirely inside her.

Faramir then bucked his hip; his cock slightly brushed against her red lips. She understood quickly of this implication, and took him in her mouth.

He sighed happily, and even more when Legolas bent to join in. Since he was too big Éowyn could not take all of him, the elf licked his base and kissed their queen lovingly, encouraging her. When Faramir lost himself and started to fuck Éowyn's mouth, the elf watched closely and reminded him when she seemed to unable to take more, and his own hip picked up the pace. Éowyn kept down her gag reflex, only leaving Faramir unattended when she felt her orgasm building.

"Legolas!" She winded, and her thighs tightened when it hit her. It lost the initial sweet and slow buildup but it was more intense. And when Legolas tried to fuck her more regardless of his knot, she was shouting nonsense because it was too much.

Faramir gripped the elf's forearm. "She is going to faint."

At that Legolas stopped and grunted, reaching his high. Semen were spilled again in her. He apologized when Éowyn stared up at him with dazed eyes. "I am sorry, my queen. I lost my mind."

"It's okay," Éowyn caressed his face. She enjoyed it, though the intensity was a bit scary. "What about you, Faramir?"

"You need rest." He said warmly.

"I am not tired," She defended. The constant ache in her body had not ceased, and she wished for more.

Legolas added with difficulty, for his cock was still pulsing to empty his sack until the very last drop. "It is your heat lying to you. It wants you to mate as many times as possible, creating an illusion that you are energetic despite your actual condition."

"Let's call this a night, my queen." Faramir willed his hardness to go down.

As the two alphas predicted, Éowyn felt her eyelids closing on their own as Legolas left her. "Perhaps you are right," she muttered, and next moment she had fallen asleep. The two alphas smiled at their gorgeous queen, putting Éowyn between them and they covered themselves with an extra-large blanket, and they too visited the land of dreams.

Éowyn sighed heavily when she emerged from the water. For two days all they did were sleeping, eating, and mating. When their seeds were too much that left dripping down her thighs, they decided for a recess. Thoughtfully Faramir had asked the maids to draw them a bath, and she felt better to clean the sweats away. As she was alone in the bath chamber, she couldn't help but think about the two alphas. They had showed her different ways to mate and it was novelty to her. There were positions she never thought possible - one time they were standing with Éowyn wrapping her legs around Faramir's waist, his hands on her bottom, and Legolas shared her weight from behind. She had to clasp herself to the ranger as they both entered her, stretching her, filling her with their cocks. She thought it terrifying to accommodate them at the same time, yet her body was honest and desirous, and they found their way in easily. On the other hand, it was thrilling to her to feel their muscles and their effective thrusts that made her clench tighter. In the end, their knots stretched her beyond imagination, and the two alphas shared a passionate kiss over her shoulder.

She reached down. Days and nights she received pleasures, still she was desperate for release. She refrained from touching herself because she knew it wasn't going to satisfy her appetite. Being with Faramir and Legolas had trained her body that only a cock could fulfill her, and she did not mind.

A small knock announced the presence of Faramir. He peeked from the ajar door. "Do you need us to help you dress?"

Éowyn laughed wholeheartedly. "I believe it would come off rather quickly."

"That's true. We have gotten food on the table. Join us!" Faramir said and left her alone to dry and dress. When she came out from the bath in her simple shift, her stomach protested at the delicious smell of hot food. Legolas pulled out a seat for her.

Without further ado they grabbed the rabbit meats and soups, and drank cups of wine. With their full bellies, their thoughts soon switched to another matter.

Faramir walked next to her and bent to kiss her. Éowyn could taste the wine in his mouth. A pair of strong arms hoisted her up to the table, and Legolas kicked her chair away, one hand teasing the collar of her shift. She eyed the plates behind her.

"It is going to be messy." She said. She had just bathed and had no intent to get dirty so soon.

"Perhaps the dressing table would be better." Legolas suggested, and Faramir smiled in agreement. The ranger lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. She was deposited on her dressing table.

Éowyn hissed when Faramir grabbed her hair, exposing her pallid, decorated neck to him. "Oh my queen," he breathed, lips brushing against his biting mark. He pushed her shift up and with a swift thrust he buried himself in her. She threw her head back at the joy, her toes curled, and this time they changed roles. Legolas was there to comfort her when Faramir drove in her fiercely. The items on the table were shaken off and fell onto the ground.

The two alphas had discovered every sensitive spots of her, thus she was quick to reach her orgasm. She had no time to care about the messed up table as the elf dragged her away and fucked her in front of a mirror. It was strange to see herself in the reflection, flushed and naked, moans running from her lips. Their blond hair tangled together, and Faramir was watching them from the bed, obviously enjoying the sight as he stroked himself.

"You are mating with me, Éowyn Queen." Legolas grunted, "Do not give him any thought."

"Are you jealous?" Éowyn joked between her short breaths, holding onto his hands on her hip.

The elf grumbled and his hands started to work. One went down to her clit, another reached her throat. He secured Éowyn within his arms, and thrust into her slowly, yet each thrust was powerful, making her legs wobbled. She felt herself impaled on his cock, and it reached deeper than before. She was no small woman, only half a head shorter than Éomer, yet the two alphas had easily lifted her and mated with her. She felt protected in the elf's embrace, that he would catch her before she fell. Impressed by his strength, she came, shuddering and crying her appreciation.

They returned to her bed as Faramir joined them. They mated without a care to the world around them, and after many rounds Éowyn finally was exhausted, fully supplied with seeds again, and Legolas was coaxing her to sleep while Faramir was rubbing her belly tenderly.

As Éowyn had fallen asleep, Faramir smirked in triumph. "I think our queen adores me more than you."

Legolas snarled, but fun was sparkling in his eyes. "You are too confident, Faramir. I will win her heart in the end."

"Who knows?" The ranger observed their omega queen. Pale face with a hard structure. "Perhaps no one can win her heart at all."

"True that she is no ordinary woman. I heard that she has no intention to marry. I do not know if she holds more than lust for us." Legolas combed her blond hair.

For five more days Éowyn was in heat, and she spent them wonderfully with Faramir and Legolas. When she woke up one day in the morning, she was alone.

Her heat was over, and the two alphas were gone.

She got out of the bed and looked out from the window, hoping that she might catch them riding out of Edoras. But the hope was false. Deep down she knew they had slipped away in the middle of the night, their duty to her completed. For the first time in weeks her head was clear as the cloudless sky, the subtle ache and lusting for another body vanished. She wondered if it was a dream, yet her sub-consciousness told her otherwise. Gently she caressed her belly, knowing life already took roots there.

The maids came in, meaning the councilors were aware of their departures. The healer came to examine her. Her wrinkled hands moved around her flat belly and a smile blossomed on her face. "Congratulation, my queen. You are pregnant."

Éowyn accepted the news and resumed working that night.

She understood that this was an erstwhile arrangement, and many kings and queens did so in the past. Had they also felt this lonely? Faramir and Legolas were tender with her, yet they left hastily without any goodbye. This fact saddened her; did it mean nothing to them that it was her first heat, and she had shown them her most vulnerable state? She was not a teenager anymore and fantasy did not suit a queen. They were here because of duties, and she shouldn't have thought too much about their situation. There was nothing that bonded them together except the life growing inside her.

The councilors persuaded her to rest for another week, but she couldn't allow herself time to think about what happened. Under her insistence, they gave up and soon her busy routine returned. She rode horses as before, ignoring the healer's advice, and planned another tour around Rohan.

When the councilors couldn't stop her, they asked Éomer for help. The Third Marshal was worried and hurried back from Aldburg to seek his sister. She was reading some documents when he burst into her study.

Éowyn knew his intention instantly. "The councilors called you all the way from Aldburg just to dissuade me from having a tour?"

"You are with child now, Éowyn."

"The children are no burden to me." She stood up from the table, knowing that she would not be able to work any longer with Éomer there. "I promised the villagers I would return with good news about the improvement works."

"They understand you are in no condition to travel." Éomer huffed.

"I am their queen, Éomer. I take the responsibility seriously."

Éomer noticed her belly was larger than the women he had seen before. She hissed at the back pain from sitting too long, and he ushered her to lay on the bed so that he could rub her sore back.

"If you ride around in the morning, that's fine. But a tour is tiring and troublesome, and it does no good to your body. Please reconsider, Éowyn." Éomer said as his hands massaged her stiffness. She didn't reply; when he asked again, he found she had fallen asleep.

Despite she was his queen, in his head she was still his little sister. He tucked her warmly under the blankets and went to scold at the councilors, forbidding them to give her any more work. Of course Éowyn grew furious the next day, and she howled at the Marshal and the councilors, never had they seen her in such rage. In the end Éowyn went as she wished, and Éomer tagged along because he was a protective big brother.

At the edge of Eastfold, inside her tent Éowyn thought about Faramir and the Moon-land. Near the Wold she looked at Mirkwood and Legolas's face came to her mind. The news of her pregnancy was only delivered within Rohan. Had they tried to find out if she was having their children? She wanted to know if they cared about her. She ended up feeling depressed each time and even riding could not banish the gloom away.

Near end of the tour she was seven months pregnant with a monstrous belly. She could not ride and had to return to Edoras by carriage. Once she was escorted back to her chambers, at the enquiry of the worried Éomer she told him at last she was carrying twins.

"Twins?" He was dumbfounded. The new information actually made him more anxious. "How can your body carry two babies in you?"

"I am omega, brother." Éowyn sighed. The babies were kicking and flipping happily in her womb. "We are made to give births."

Éomer frowned. "And to lead our people. It is not contradictory to be both."

Éowyn contemplated, and she yelped when there was a violent kick.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"They are energetic," she soothed her belly lightly, hoping this would settle the two rascals down.

"I shall leave you to rest."

"I am going to rest for two months." She snorted. The healer had ordered her to bed rest and she did not look forward to it.

"I will entertain you, sister." Éomer smiled and kissed her forehead.

After half a day's labor, two healthy sons were born to the royal House of Eorl in summer. They both had mops of blond hair. Fréawine, who arrived first, had grey eyes and thin lips while Goldwine, who came only ten minutes later, had deep blue eyes and slightly pointy ears. It was obvious that the two alphas had proved their equality. They were both winners.

Giving birth weakened Éowyn, thus Éomer and Théodred took turns looking after her, and Théoden temporarily managed the matters of the country. She had reprimanded them about missing patrols but they simply shook their heads in fondness. She watched Éomer and Théodred cradling Fréawine and Goldwine respectively in their arms, and thought about what Éomer said before. Perhaps the children would want to know about their biological fathers. However, there would not be a problem for them in learning how to be a man.

In the following years she did not have heat. The healers found this odd but they couldn't find any answer. Éowyn was relieved, for Fréawine and Goldwine were five now, and they were naughty and she had to keep them in check while attending the needs of Rohan. Luckily she had her family to help; Théoden taught them how to read and write. Éomer and Théodred had taken them in their charge, bringing the children to ride horses and swing wooden swords and wrestle. As they grew up, they started to look more like their fathers and many could not tell they were twins except the Rohirrim iconic blond hair. They liked to banter and together they made all sorts of troubles in Edoras, running around the city vividly, and they put a smile on everyone's face.

Éowyn had been approached by many nobles and riders, as it was known that she had not had heat after the twins, and many wanted a chance with her, either a night or a hand in marriage. However, her body had been empty of desire ever since, and her heart was occupied by the country and her children.

When the twins were ten years old, Éowyn received letters from Faramir and Legolas. They had been thinking about her and the children and they would like to be more involved in their lives. After discussion with her family, she decided to allow them frequent visits. The twins were thrilled to meet their fathers, for they always asked about their dissimilarity in looks.

When the Lord of Ithilien and Prince of Mirkwood arrived, Fréawine and Goldwine stared at their fathers in awe. Ten years were fleeting moments for elves and Legolas looked as youthful as before. Faramir had aged with some wrinkles, but with the Númenórean blood he appeared in his prime. They had aged well like wine.

Inside her a fire rekindled.

Faramir and Legolas brought gifts and they loved the twins equally. With them in Edoras, Éomer returned to Aldburg and Théodred to Helm's Deep, leaving the children in their cares. At first the Queen of Rohan was doubtful in their ability to handle the two rascals, but they proved themselves adequate matches in stamina, and they had knowledge to answer the twins' questions about the world and everything. She had ordered the maids to follow them in case anything happened, yet after two months she thought it unnecessary, and realized Faramir and Legolas had stayed much longer than originally agreed.

When she summoned the two alphas to her study to talk about their stay, it ended in an unexpected direction. For two months she did not spend any moment alone with them, when she did her body was wanton, and she dragged the two willing alphas into her bed. Her lust for them had been luring since the day they arrived, and in that moment it couldn't be contained any longer.

Faramir and Legolas worshipped her like she was their goddess, and Éowyn let herself be drowned in the ocean of pleasure. Afterwards, the two alphas confessed their love for her, explained that they had wanted to be with her ever since they received the news of the twins' births. However, they were scared of rejection, for traditions forbid them any rights to the children and knew that Queen of Rohan had no intention to marry. The two alphas had exchanged letters, and at last they gathered up the courage. There, on the ground of her study they pledged their love and loyalty to her, hoping to live in Edoras to be close to the twins and their queen. For a long time her heart had been cold like steel, and it was melted by their sincere pleas. She exposed her neck to them, moaned in bliss when they claimed her by their biting marks.

Next day Éowyn, the Queen of Rohan, announced to her people that Lord of Ithilien and Prince of Mirkwood would stay in Edoras as her consorts. The Rohirrim were delighted to see their queen in a happy union since Faramir and Legolas were among the best alphas. Rohan's relationship with Mirkwood and Gondor grew close, and the three countries formed an alliance with more trades and fought together against foreign threats. Rohan, in particular, flourished under Éowyn Queen and her magnificent leadership.

When Fréawine and Goldwine were sixteen, Faramir and Legolas took them to Mirkwood and Gondor to know about their heritage. Three years later upon their return, Fréawine had grown into a sturdy young man, short and curly blond hair carried a hint of darkness, and his dark stubble complimented his face. Goldwine was slender and lithe, long hair more golden than blond. The pointy ears were hidden behind his braids.

Éowyn was proud of the twins, and she could see the Faramir and Legolas that they shared the sentiment.

Years passed and Fréawine inherited the crown, with Goldwine being a Marshal with Éomer and Théodred. Years of leadership tired Éowyn, with Faramir and Legolas she retired to Aldburg, her childhood home. The Rohirrim missed her dearly, but the twins were respectable and clever like their parents, and the peace in Rohan continued under their rules.

Éowyn passed away at the age of seventy-two in sleep, and she was buried in Edoras with her forefathers. Faramir and Legolas, grieved by her death, returned to Ithilien and Mirkwood respectively and nothing could heal their broken hearts.

The consorts returned to Edoras when Faramir was a hundred and twenty and in agony of illness. Upon his request Legolas supported him to Éowyn's mound, and he died next to his beloved queen.

The passing of his lovers were a powerful blow to Legolas, and though he breathed still, his soul had long gone beyond Middle-Earth. When Fréawine faded and buried next to his parents, Goldwine took the throne. Legolas lingered and assisted his son and they decided to depart for Valinor when they grew weary of the world.

Éowyn's bloodline continued in Rohan and other places. Her descendants were proud of their heritage, for there were omega kings and queens but none could ever match the White Queen of Rohan.

In Middle-Earth her tale ended here, but the later part no one knew.

Éowyn, the famous omega queen, was granted another life as she waited her fate at the Halls of Mandos. The Valar admired her strength and fairness, as she had brought peace to Rohan and its neighboring countries, thus allowing her a place in Valinar with Faramir and Fréawine. They were waiting at the shore of the beautiful land when Legolas and Goldwine disembarked, their sorrowful hearts mended at the sights of their loved ones. The family was whole again, and a blissful life was waiting for them.

* * *

**An extra piece when the twins were five years old (that didn't make into the final version)**

When Éomer brought the two pouting children to her, Éowyn tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of horse shits. She scanned their filthy faces and tunics and asked tiredly, after a day of councils.

"What have you two done this time?"

The two children looked up at their uncle, and the Marshal had no intention to help them. Éomer nodded at the queen and said, "Tell her yourself."

Fréawine and Goldwine immediately ran to their mother, and buried their faces into her dress, small hands clutching her legs. They cried loudly as their voices were muffled by the fabric.

"Let go of me now and speak plainly of your deed." Éowyn ordered.

The twins released their mother and stood straight with their hands on the back. Tears rolling down their flushed cheeks, Éowyn sighed and knelt so that she could look them in the eye.

Fréawine dried his tears. "We were at the stable and the masters were cleaning the stalls."

"We asked if they needed help, and they said yes. So we took a shovel and gathered the turds." Goldwine hiccupped.

"The shovel was too heavy so we had to hold it together. It was much heavier when it was full of turds!"

"We tried to keep balance but… we fell."

"Right into the mountain of shits." Éomer finished it for them. "When I got there, they were throwing shit balls at each other, arguing whose fault that was."

Couldn't help it, but Éowyn laughed. She opened her arms and the two jumped into her embrace. Although they were dirty and her dress would be ruined, she wanted to hug them. They were exactly the same as Éomer and her when they were little.

"Please forgive us, mother." Goldwine pleaded.

She cupped their little faces and smiled gently. "Of course. However, you must get changed and apologize to the maids who have to wash your dirty clothes."

Fréawine and Goldwine grinned brightly.

"Go change, you three stinky horses!" Éomer joked, and Éowyn tugged her giggling children back to their chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I planned to stop when the heat is over, but I want to give them a happy ending. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
